memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sins of the Father (episode)
summary I know the first summary added by the anon was a direct cut-and-paste job, but the second one seems to have been rewritten just for us... so why was it reverted? --From Andoria with Love 15:59, 15 September 2006 (UTC) :Because it's still the same thing, just with some words changed. Take the first sentence in both, the ST.com version has "a Klingon officer named Kurn", this one had "the Klingon Commander Kurn", but the rest was almost identical. From past experience, that's just not sufficient for here from what I've seen. -- Sulfur 16:03, 15 September 2006 (UTC) :I've rewritten the first paragraph some. The rest of the article was new, but the first sentence was distractingly similar. No longer. -- Sulfur 16:09, 15 September 2006 (UTC) episode title The title of the episode is spelled with a big T, Sins of The Father, on screen. Should this be corrected? – Tom 08:58, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :I would say yes, if we're going to be consistent, but I'm not a fan of copying all the grammatical errors in the titles. :/ --From Andoria with Love 09:03, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Khalest? What is the standard spelling for Khalest's name? This should be fixed. --KTJ 07:43, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Kahlest is how it's spelled. Where is it spelled wrong? --Morder 07:52, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::It was mis-spelled in several areas. I've corrected them. Thanks for the heads up, KTJ! --From Andoria with Love 07:53, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Removed comments Removed the following, as this isn't Colbert Alpha, it's Memory Alpha. *Clips from this episode are used in an episode of . Stephen Colbert "mistakes" Kurn for US presidential candidate Rudy Giuliani, and the scene of Picard rhetorically asking, "what does this say about an empire that holds honor so dear," is used.--31dot 23:56, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :Looks like fine material for Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (television), though. --TribbleFurSuit 01:28, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::I removed the following for being speculation and commentary: ::* Of interesting note is that the guards in the Great Hall wear empty holsters, without disruptors. This would seem to indicate that the Klingon Empire does not allow armed personnel to come close to its leadership possibly for fear of assassination (Nazi Germany was a real world example of this since armed soldiers and even generals were never allowed near Adolf Hitler with weapons). This rule, however, seems to not apply to high ranking council members since they, unlike the guards, can be seen wearing sidearms. ::Maybe, maybe not.– Cleanse 04:16, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Stardate query A book I once read claims that 'Sins of the Father' has a stardate range of 43685.2 to 43689.0, but only the former appears in any version I've ever seen. The latter does of course exist in canon, mentioned by K'Ehleyr in 'Reunion', but are there any versions of 'Sins' in which it's there? : The "Sins of the Father" stardate from "Reunion" originates from "Reunion" only. --Alan 18:59, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Kurn's behavior I have just watched the episode for the first time and the plot seemed a bit dense and confusing to me; possibly because there is a lot of Klingon law involved.. My question: Why does Kurn need Worf in order to resolve these false allegations (referred to as "the challenge", right?) about their father Mogh? My first assumption was that he needed a relative to have a Cha'DIch but that can't be because later on Captain Picard takes this role, too. -- 04:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Comments on article talk pages should be relevant to improving the article, but to answer you: First, Kurn was not publicly known as a member of Worf's family. Second, as the head of the family, only Worf can challenge the finding against his father.--31dot 04:13, November 29, 2009 (UTC)